Happy Birthday, Zack
Happy Birthday, Zack is the tenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot While the Rangers work on a suprise party for Zack, he thinks the others have forgotten about his birthday. Rita Repulsa proves she hasn't though. She sends him a present in the form of the Knasty Knight who is sent to destory the Black Ranger, and make sure he never has another birthday! Synopsis The Rangers minus Zack are decorating the Youth Center one evening after hours for Zack's birthday the next day. Rita Repulsa wants to give Zack a gift of her own, so Finster makes plans to create a monster. To throw Ernie off their trail when discussing the Power Rangers, Jason and Billy tell him that the Rangers are aliens, not people. Bulk and Skull arrive to make some trouble, but get their immediate comeuppance. Finster and Rita decide on using the Knasty Knight for their plan. Baboo and Squatt help Finster weld the Knasty Knight's sword that same night. Once completed, Rita casts a spell to raise the Knight. Later, Ernie spots Zack coming in to the center so the others hide until he leaves. The next day, Zack runs into Kimberly at school and tries to hint about his birthday. Kimberly plays it off and says that it's her dog's birthday. Bummed out, Zack walks away. Kimberly tells her friends that Zack thinks that they all forgot his birthday. They have to keep his surprise party a secret, though. Zack is ambushed by Rita and the Knight when he goes for a walk. He morphs, but his Power Axe isn't working very well against the Knasty Knight's sword. Zordon alerts the other Rangers and they go to rescue Zack. None of them do any better against Knight and their weapons begin to corrode. The combined Blade Blasters don't help either. Rita makes Knasty Knight a giant and Megazord is summoned. Black Ranger realizes that Knight is winning because he's reflecting their energy. The solution - reflect Knight's energy along with sending forward some of their own. Megazord's eyes shoot some energy that freezes Knight's sword in place. Knasty Knight's blade is cut in half, and Megazord finishes the monster off. Rita retreats back to the moon where she angrily blames her lackeys for the failure. Back at the Youth Center, the gang brings Zack to his surprise party and they happily celebrate. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Zordon (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *??? as Knasty Knight (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Notes *In the flashback footage about the Knasty Knight, you can see it fighting the Black Ranger (MammothRanger) from the original Super Sentai show Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Goushi. *Rita uses another monster that isn't concocted in Finster's machine. *This episode would be mentioned again by Zack in "Island of Illusion". *First episode to have a Ranger celebrating a birthday. The second one is Katherine Hillard's in "Rangers in Reverse". *The original Zyuranger episode had as plot point the fact that the sword was forged by a child and the weakness of the sword was the fact that it could not harm the child who forged it. The major edit was to remove the footage where the child enters the Megazord's control room to help stop this Dora Monster. *The flashback footage of Zack fighting the Knasty Knight was used in "Crystal of Nightmares" which in turn was used for the Sega CD release of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *In the second sequence in Rita's Palace, at the start, Goldar can be seen sleeping against the wall as Rita calls Finster for a monster idea. *The episode contains a reference to the DC Comics hero Batman by Ernie (likening how the Rangers protect Angel Grove to Batman protecting Gotham City). A later reference to Batman is made in Dino Thunder's "Day of the Dino". See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode